blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ/Gallery/Season 1 (1-10)
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Blaze's debut.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ drive through the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving toward the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces himself to the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces AJ.png S1E1-2 He's my best friend.png S1E1-2 Look over there.png S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E1-2 That was great.png S1E1-2 What's so funny.png S1E1-2 Blaze has a mustache.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Wait 'til you see this".png S1E1-2 Blaze has crazy hair.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh again.png S1E1-2 Blaze looks like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze trumpeting like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh yet again.png S1E1-2 AJ to Blaze "Just the way you are".png S1E1-2 Blaze thanks AJ.png S1E1-2 Blaze wants to go faster.png S1E1-2 AJ agrees with that idea.png S1E1-2 Blaze turning around.png S1E1-2 AJ explains Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 AJ gets on Blaze.png S1E1-2 Requesting Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 First Let's Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming through the valley.png S1E1-2 Blaze does a trick on a hillside.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooms ahead again.png S1E1-2 Blaze flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines regrouping.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png The Driving Force S1E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S1E3 Blaze "Oh yeah!".png S1E3 Blaze lands on the track.png S1E3 Blaze greets the viewer.png S1E3 AJ waves to the viewer as Blaze talks.png S1E3 Crusher is ahead.png S1E3 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E3 AJ requests for Blazing Speed.png S1E3 Blazing Speed activated.png S1E3 Blaze going super fast.png S1E3 Crusher sees Blaze pass him.png S1E3 Blaze wins the race.png S1E3 Blaze listens as the crowd cheers him.png S1E3 Blaze thanking the crowd.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ at Blaze's pit.png S1E3 Blaze "You too, AJ".png S1E3 Blaze gives AJ a high tire.png S1E3 AJ sees mud on Blaze's fender.png S1E3 AJ cleans Blaze; he giggles.png S1E3 AJ "Hold still".png S1E3 Blaze "That tickles!".png S1E3 Blaze's friends arrive to congratulate him.png S1E3 Zeg congratulating Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze talking to his friends.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle pass Blaze and his friends.png S1E3 AJ flinches at Starla's call.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png S1E3 Starla collapses on the ground.png S1E3 Blaze "You don't look too good".png S1E3 Something's wrong with my engine.png S1E3 AJ sees Gabby coming.png S1E3 AJ "I bet she knows how to fix you".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Gabby arrives on the scene.png S1E3 Blaze explains the situation.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Stripes "Poor Starla".png S1E3 AJ knows a way.png S1E3 AJ activating Visor View.png S1E3 AJ explaining about his visor.png S1E3 We have to get it.png S1E3 Gabby "You and Blaze get the piston".png S1E3 Blaze "We're gonna get your piston back".png S1E3 Starla "Will be better again".png S1E3 Blaze "You'll be good as new".png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Starla and Gabby dumbstruck.png S1E3 Blaze "He won't get there before us".png S1E3 Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E3 Blaze returns to the Monster Dome.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E3 Starla relieved that Blaze is back.png S1E3 Blaze "And that's not all".png S1E3 AJ presents the piston.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Gabby taking the piston.png S1E3 Gabby "That oughta do it".png S1E3 AJ asks Starla how she feels.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Blaze and AJ celebratory high tire.png|High tire! S1E3 Starla thanking Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze saying you're welcome.png S1E3 AJ "We're just glad".png S1E3 Starla "I CAN race again!".png S1E3 Blaze "One more race?".png S1E3 AJ "I'm ready to roll!".png S1E3 AJ boards Blaze.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the second jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Blaze, Starla and Darington jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines dash away.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png Tool Duel S1E4 Blaze enters the garage.png|"Gabby! Gabby!" S1E4 Gabby greets Blaze and AJ.png|"Blaze, AJ, what are you guys doing here?" S1E4 AJ says something is wrong with Blaze.png|"We need your help! Something is wrong with Blaze!" S1E4 Gabby asks Blaze what's wrong.png|"What's the matter, Blaze?" S1E4 Blaze explains his problem.png S1E4 Gabby "That is a strange sound".png S1E4 Blaze goes to the hydraulic lift.png S1E4 Hydraulic lift rises Blaze.png S1E4 AJ astounded at the toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby presenting her toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby "Pretty cool, huh?".png S1E4 AJ asks Gabby what tool she needs.png S1E4 What tool should Gabby need.png S1E4 Gabby needs a number 4 wrench.png S1E4 Blaze is all fixed.png|"Well, Blaze, you're all fixed!" S1E4 Blaze thanking Gabby.png S1E4 Stripes passes out the door.png S1E4 Everyone sees Stripes coming.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ flinching at Stripes.png|"Ooooooh!" S1E4 Blaze slides across rocky road.png The Bouncy Tires Epic Sail S1E6 Sailboat appears.png S1E6 Sailboat sails past a lighthouse.png S1E6 Sailboat jumps in the air.png S1E6 Blaze "The wind is blowing this way".png S1E6 AJ "Aye aye, Captain Blaze".png|"Aye aye, Captain Blaze!" S1E6 AJ "Pull the mainsheet rope!".png|"Pull the mainsheet rope!" S1E6 Sail turns around.png S1E6 Sailboat sails across the ocean.png S1E6 Blaze greeting the viewer.png S1E6 AJ waves to the viewer.png S1E6 We're out sailing.png S1E6 Gabby and Stripes confused.png S1E6 AJ "It's using wind power".png S1E6 Blaze describing wind power.png S1E6 Wind pushes the sailboat forward.png S1E6 Boat moving amongst the water.png S1E6 Boat drifting in the breeze.png S1E6 Everyone enjoys the ride.png S1E6 AJ and Gabby pull the mainsheet rope.png S1E6 Boat goes across a wave.png S1E6 AJ and Gabby laugh.png S1E6 Boat sails past a buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past yet another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past one more buoy.png S1E6 Boat spins around in the air.png S1E6 Boat sails across a big wave.png S1E6 Boat sails past turbines.png S1E6 Boat jumps in the air once more.png S1E6 Boat sails past the camera.png S1E6 Boat sails into the distance.png S1E6 Blaze's boat appears near Crusher.png S1E6 Crusher bets his boat's faster.png S1E6 AJ and Stripes get ready to race.png S1E6 AJ pulls the mainsheet.png S1E6 Blaze's boat takes off, Crusher's stays.png S1E6 Pickle "I think you're losing".png S1E6 Wave shaking Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Another wave shaking Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Blaze wonders where the waves came from.png S1E6 Boat shook by yet another wave.png S1E6 Giant wave heading for Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Blaze and crew see the giant wave.png S1E6 Giant wave scoops up Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Boats heading for an island.png S1E6 Blaze and crew after the shipwreck.png S1E6 Blaze "We must have landed on a tropical island".png S1E6 Stripes sees a problem.png S1E6 We're missing the mast.png|We're missing the mast. That's what holds the sail. S1E6 We're also missing the mainsheet.png|And we're missing the mainsheet. That's the rope we use to turn the sail. S1E6 Missing the sail most of all.png|Worst of all, we're missing the sail! S1E6 Stripes "We can't sail home".png S1E6 Blaze thinks of a way.png S1E6 Blaze "If we can find".png S1E6 Blaze "Then let's go find those sailboat pieces!".png S1E6 Stripes and AJ agree with Blaze.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes set off for the jungle.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes pass under an archway.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes drive through the jungle.png S1E6 Blaze comes out of the bushes.png S1E6 Blaze drives forward.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes come to a stop.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes see a mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes jump.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes in mid-air.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes slide down the mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze sliding down mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes reach the bottom.png S1E6 Blaze gets on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes next to ancient rocks.png S1E6 Wind activates the anemometer.png S1E6 AJ hooked up.png S1E6 AJ hops down the cliff.png S1E6 AJ gets the banana.png S1E6 AJ gives the monkey his banana.png S1E6 Monkey thanking AJ.png S1E6 AJ gets a hug from the monkey.png S1E6 Crusher declares a race.png S1E6 Blaze's group agrees.png S1E6 Boats line up.png Stuntmania! S1E7 Blaze helping Darington in the pits.png S1E7 Blaze greets the viewer.png S1E7 AJ greets the viewer.png S1E7 Darington jumps out of his pit.png S1E7 Darington bounces off Blaze's cushion.png S1E7 Blaze opening the box.png S1E7 Blaze opens the box; lets Darington out.png S1E7 Darington "Thanks, guys".png S1E7 AJ "Biggest trick ever".png S1E7 Darington "I've been waiting my whole life".png S1E7 Darington "The first Monster Machine in history".png S1E7 Lights dim.png S1E7 Darington "It's showtime!".png S1E7 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E7 Blaze "Oh, no you won't!".png S1E7 Crusher shocked to see Blaze.png S1E7 Blaze mad at Crusher.png S1E7 Crusher "Not you".png S1E7 AJ "It's Darington's trick".png S1E7 We have to find Darington.png S1E7 Blazing Speed boosters pop out.png S1E7 Make me go super fast.png S1E7 Blaze and AJ say "Let's Blaze!".png S1E7 Blaze rockets away from Stuntmania.png S1E7 Blaze comes out of the Monster Dome.png S1E7 Blaze looks up at AJ and smiles.png S1E7 Blaze revs up.png S1E7 Blaze hurries down the street.png S1E7 Blaze passes through a traffic jam.png S1E7 AJ steers Blaze through.png S1E7 Trucks watch Blaze pass.png S1E7 Blaze passes more trucks.png S1E7 Blaze sees something.png S1E7 Blaze sees roadwork in the distance.png S1E7 Blaze looking fierce.png S1E7 AJ looking confident.png S1E7 AJ hits the gas.png S1E7 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S1E7 Blaze doing a trick.png|Oh ho ho, yeah!!! S1E7 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S1E7 Blaze enters the forest.png S1E7 Blaze driving up a path.png S1E7 Blaze drives through a canyon.png S1E7 Blaze hops onto a ledge.png S1E7 Blaze heading away.png S1E7 Blaze stops.png S1E7 Blaze "Darington must've landed out there somewhere".png S1E7 AJ getting a call.png S1E7 Darington appears on AJ's watch.png S1E7 Blaze "We hear you".png S1E7 Blaze "AJ and I will find you".png S1E7 AJ knows Darington is somewhere cold.png S1E7 AJ switching to Visor View.png S1E7 We have to get him out.png S1E7 Blaze helps AJ on.png S1E7 Blaze sets off through the forest.png S1E7 AJ "Faster, Blaze, faster".png S1E7 We can use acceleration.png S1E7 AJ "Acceleration!".png|"Acceleration!" S1E7 AJ slams on the gas.png S1E7 Blaze enjoys the acceleration.png S1E7 Blaze zooms through the forest.png The Jungle Horn S1E8 AJ loves Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Blaze and AJ amazed.png S1E8 AJ plays with monkeys.png S1E8 AJ "What are they".png The Team Truck Challenge Cake-tastrophe! S1E10 Garage in a mess.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 To return to the page for AJ, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries